Pictures
by gari10
Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words. - A 3 shot about how pictures often show a lot. I do not own the characters or show.
1. Chapter 1

Angela's POV

They say _a picture is worth a thousand words_. Personally, I was never sure I believed this. I mean sure some pictures capture moments we can treasure forever; while other pictures don't do the real moment any justice.

I am a mom so I like to document everything. I took pictures of all my children at all different ages and many of their different accomplishments: first steps, field hockey tournaments, high school graduations, police academy graduations, family events, and the list could go on and on.

Jane is my only girl and my oldest child. She is also the one who always baulked the most at having her picture taken. She would constantly put her hands up in front of her face or turn her head. Inevitably I would hear 'Ma! Put the camera away!' But I needed these pictures; I want to remember these moments, and I know down deep she wanted these moments too. The proof sat on her mantle.

Jane had very few pictures up in her apartment. She wasn't much for decoration outside of sports memorabilia. But this picture made its way up in her living room. You see this picture was special; it had to be or it would have never even made the frame. So as I stand in her apartment with all of our friends from the precinct, including Jane's BFF Dr. Maura Isles, it hits me like a ton of bricks. Everyone here is laughing and having a grand ole time; we are celebrating Korsak's retirement. I look around the room and it thrills my heart to see all the smiles. But the smiles on Jane's and Maura's faces as they talk quietly in the corner like no one else is even in the room are what solidify my thoughts about that picture. How did I never see that in the photo before?

The picture was taken about 2 months ago at our summer BBQ at Dr. Isles home in Beacon Hill. We decided to have it there this year because not only were all of these same people there, but many more showed up as well. Jane of course was running late from tying up some loose ends on their most recent case. Everyone was eating, drinking, dancing, and having a good time out on the back patio during that beautiful day. We couldn't have asked for better weather. The camera was permanently attached to my hand as I documented the night. I remember looking around, snapping pictures, and watching everyone have a fun time when my eyes landed on the doctor. She stood on the patio looking out on everyone's good time, smiling. But the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. I knew she was waiting on my Jane to arrive. Those two were attached at the hip and didn't function too well without each other.

As I was about to ask her if she was okay, I saw Jane sneaking through the house and heading out the back door to the patio. I knew what was coming; she was going to try to scare this sweet doctor. I had a good feeling that this would be a great moment to catch on film so I positioned myself ready to shoot. Jane finally reached her target and snatched her hips from behind causing the doctor to jump as she turned to look. I snapped the picture and was really unsure of how it would turn out. Little did I know how good it would be.

And here that picture sits, framed and on the mantle. It caught them perfectly. Jane is standing behind Maura with her hands resting on the doctor's hips. Her eyes are cast down with her head turned slightly to the side to catch Maura's glimpse up at her. My daughter has the biggest, sweetest smile on her face. Dr. Isles head was caught frozen in time as she swung it around to look at who took hold of her. Her golden hair shines in the sunlight as it drapes off to one side with the momentum of her head turn. Her hands immediately went to the hands on her hips out of instinct, and her eyes shine bright as they look at my Jane. And there is that smile that is only reserved for her, the one that reaches those hazel eyes. Neither one of them are looking at the camera, and that is what makes it even more perfect. In this shot, they only have eyes for each other.

This is one of those pictures that speaks more words than any of us could even utter.


	2. Chapter 2

Constance POV

My daughter is Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. I am so very proud of her. It seems like it was just yesterday she was a baby; she always has been quit the smart one. Being a mother is something I never felt that I was good at. Yes, I went to some of her recitals and science fairs. I took a few pictures of her growing up, but not near as many as my good friend Angela. Angela is Jane's mother, and Jane is my Maura's best friend. I may not have been around like I should have when she was younger, but I am determined to do better and be here for my daughter now.

I decided to visit for a couple of weeks, and I am having a wonderful time. Spending time with Maura is so great, and I love it when Angela and Jane are around as well. They are such dynamic people; never a dull moment. I see why Maura likes these people. They are kind, refreshing, and full of love. I see the way Jane is around her. She is protecting, caring, and loving. Part of me truly believes there is more going on here.

One afternoon it was just Angela and I sitting in the living room drinking some tea. Both of our girls were off working hard and solving a case. For the first time, my friend brings up some of the same thoughts I have been having about the girls. She mentioned that she thought they might feel more for each other than just friendship. She told me of all she had observed between them and explained the picture that sat on Jane's mantle. My mind immediately went to the picture I had seen on the bookshelf close to the hallway. I pulled Angela up off the couch eager to show her my own discovery.

The picture sat in a beautiful frame, displayed for all to see. I knew Angela would know when the photo was from, and I was desperate to hear the story. The picture was taken at Christmas time in Jane's apartment. That night it was just the Rizzoli's and Maura enjoying the holiday together. As a mother, I am so thankful she has 'family' here she can enjoy the holidays with. Frankie had got the girls Red Sox Jerseys with their last names on the back: Rizzoli and Isles. The girls were super excited about their gift and had quickly jumped up to put them on over their clothes. Of course, Angela with that camera had to take a picture. She laughs as she tells me the story because Jane was reluctant as always to smile for any camera.

The girls stood up in their new jerseys, and they each wrapped an arm around the other. Jane's hand is resting on the curve of the smaller woman's hip, and Maura's hand finds its way to wrap around her shoulder as they pull each other close. Right as Angela was about to snap the photo, my daughter looked over at Jane to make some kind of comment about them being a match. She was referring to the clothes, but Angela was sure it caught her daughter off guard, in a good way of course. Jane turned to glance at her after the comment, and that was when the pic was taken.

Here they stood wrapped in each other's arms, staring at each other unashamed. Jane's big brown eyes look at my daughter with such admiration and love. Maura looks up at her like she has never been happier than in this moment caught forever. I see why she chose this photo to hang up. It truly made me speechless because it already said so much.

What are Angela and I to do about this? These girls had all the evidence they needed right in front of them, yet they were saying nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela and Constance searched around through some more photo albums while they waited on the girls to return home. They discovered picture after picture proving their points even more. Pictures of them sitting close together, pictures of them wrapped around each other, and even one picture of Maura sitting in Jane's lap with the taller woman's arms wrapped loosely around her. They gathered all of their evidence and prepared for their interrogation. They felt like the grown up version of Rizzoli and Isles.

Soon after they had everything ready the front door opened and in walked two giggling girls. They were laughing about the man Jane had to tackle on the job today, and neither one of them noticed the two women sitting at the dining room table. They heard someone clear their throat, and Jane immediately placed herself in front of Maura with one hand on the doctor's arm and one hand on her gun. The two mothers smiled at the gesture displayed.

"Geeze, Ma! I could have shot you!" Jane said as she sighed and placed her gun on the counter.

"Sit down, Jane." Angela replied coolly.

Jane laughed slightly, "What, am I in trouble?"

Constance took the opportunity to chime in, "Not yet, Detective."

Her mother's tone caught her off guard, "What is going on, Mother?" Maura asked hesitantly.

"Sit down both of you, and we will talk about it."

Jane and Maura took their seats next to each other and across from their respective mothers. They were clearly nervous unsure of where this was all going. There were pictures of the two of them spread all over the table.

"What are these?" Angela asked pointing to the table.

"They are pictures of Jane and I over many different occasions, Angela" Maura replied.

"Look closer, Darling," Constance pointed. "What do you see?"

Maura started to flush slightly. She looked at Jane with pure confusion displayed on her face, silently begging for help.

"Ma…What is going on here?" Jane asked. "Maura told you what these are. Apparently you have been snooping through pictures for some twisted mission you are on."

Constance smiled, "I assure you this was no twisted mission, Jane."

"Humor me," Angela adds. "I want you girls to look at these pictures. I mean really look at them; what do you see? Try to remember when these were taken and what you were thinking in each moment."

Maura and Jane reached for some of the pictures and took a moment to really look at them. The two older women gave each other knowing looks when they saw the smiles creep onto their daughter's faces.

"Remember this, Maur?" Jane leans over to show the picture of when the doctor was sitting on her lap.

"Of course I do, Jane." Maura's smile grew, "You grabbed me trying to tickle my sides, and I ended up in your lap. Then…" she hesitates before she continues, "Then you wouldn't let me up, and I was too comfortable to move." She continues, "And I was thinking about how thankful I was you were in my life."

Jane stares at Maura as she remembers that moment as well. They smile and are once again interrupted by their mothers. "So you do remember?" Angela smirks.

Maura holds up her picture and nudges Jane. "Remember this?"

Jane laughs slightly. "Yes, I love this one." The detective leans into the smaller woman to get a better view. "This was our first Red Sox game together. You had just experienced your first baseball hot dog and loved it." She smiled at Maura talking only to her like the other women weren't in the room. "I wanted a picture to capture the moment that the sophisticated Dr. Isles ate a hot dog, so I tried to take it myself. Of course you started talking about the angles of cameras and photos and whatever other facts you have in that brain." Jane ran her hand over the picture. "And as you rambled I couldn't help but look over at you as I snapped the picture." The frozen image displayed Jane's head turned towards Maura smiling sweetly at her best friend as Maura was smiling brightly, looking right into the camera. "I thought you looked so beautiful; so I looked at you instead of the camera." Her voice softened towards the end of her confession.

"Jane, that is so sweet." Maura placed her hand on the taller woman's arm as she spoke.

Angela and Constance felt as though their plan was working. They gave each other a secret high five under the table.

"So girls, we gathered you here today to prove a point," Angela spoke.

"Yes we did, and I think we did it quite well," Constance added.

"And what is the point, Ma?"

"Yes, mother. What is this scientific research you were trying to prove?"

The two mothers looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"That you…" Angela pointed at Maura.

"And you…" Constance pointed at Jane.

"Love her." They stated together.

Jane and Maura both stopped breathing and didn't say a word at first.

"And this is your proof…" Jane completed the thought process as she gestured to all the pictures on the table.

They looked at all the photos in front of them and how happy they were in those moments. Honestly, their chemistry and love was undeniable.

Jane cleared her throat and faced Maura, "I really was happy in those moments, Maur….Actually I am always happy when I am with you."

Maura smiled and reached up to move a piece of hair behind the taller woman's ear. "I will say the proof they presented is quite good and factual," the doctor began. "Jane, I am never happier than when I am with you."

This made Jane face her completely and she placed her hands on Maura's legs. They stared at each other for a moment before they began to lean in for what had been a long time coming. Before their lips touched, Jane reached up gently brushing her hand across the honey blonde's cheek.

"I love you, Maura," it was whispered so simply.

"And I love you, Jane."

Their lips finally meet for a soft, sweet kiss. And once again they are interrupted by their mothers and the sound of a camera. They immediately glance over.

"Now that picture is worth a thousand words," Angela smiles.


End file.
